Beso Robado
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Al final enfermarse no había sido tan malo si contaba con sus cuidados porque sabía que no había nadie que pudiese atenderlo mejor que ella... NeLi


Hola~ ^_^

Que tal todos, les traigo un one-shot que espero les guste^_^

Debo aclarar que podría existir OoC pero no sé, júzguenlo ustedes mismo y luego me dicen ^_^

No los entretengo así que los dejo leer de una vez esperando que disfruten la lectura... pero antes recuerden que:

**Death Note pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para la historia sin fines de lucro**

**Beso Robado**

Llovía. No había sido ni el mejor día ni la mejor semana pero aun así no esperaba que se desatara una tormenta como esa. Vaya pésimo día, lugar y momento para que a Roger se le ocurriera sacarlos a todos, sin excepción, a una pequeña e improvisada excursión.

Habían ido al centro de Winchester para un recorrido educativo sobre la historia del mundo pues iba a estar abierta una exhibición dedicada a la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Todo iba bien y aunque ya conocían el tema bajo diversos ángulos no estuvo mal la presentación fotográfica que se exhibía. Al final del recorrido fueron hacia el parque donde organizaron un picnic. Las chicas se mostraban agradadas, los chicos igual aunque algunos se quejaban o discutían sobre la exhibición y la salida en sí. Mello y Matt simplemente se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejados del bullicio y dedicándose a lo suyo. Near por su parte se alejó un poco del resto mientras se ocupaba de armar una y otra vez un cubo de rubik.

Linda observaba desde lejos tanto a Mello y Matt como a Near, aunque prestándole más atención al último. Las chicas con las que estaba seguían su conversación pero ella había dejado de escucharlas desde hacía mucho. Cuando terminó el almuerzo ella se levantó, indecisa si acercarse al albino pero al final no pudo decidir nada cuando una repentina tormenta se desató. Todos corrieron buscando refugio pero Linda notó como Near parecía no importarle mojarse. El resto se alejó hacia un kiosco no muy lejos pero ella, tomando un paraguas que había llevado aun cuando muchos dijeron que era tonto que lo cargara, se acercó al albino que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a algún lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Near dejó de sentir el agua sobre su cabeza y giró hacia arriba encontrando un colorido paraguas morado claro sobre sí.

- No deberías mojarte, te enfermaras – le dijo la dueña del paraguas con un tono de preocupación

- No importa, ya iba a buscar refugio después de todo – contestó tranquilamente el chico

- Para cuando llegaras estarías mas empapado – comentó divertida a lo que el chico simplemente le miró

- No es necesario que te preocupes tanto – y diciéndolo comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado

Linda sonrió con su respuesta. Aun cuando parecía desinteresado, frio y nada afectivo, la verdad es que Near le gustaba y no dudaba que él ya habría notado el hecho pero igual no decía ni hacia nada. No respondió a su comentario porque de todas maneras no era la primera vez que se excusaba por preocuparse por él. Caminaron hasta llegar bajo un árbol frondoso, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más intensidad y el albino estaba empapado. Su ropa se le estaba pegando al cuerpo por lo húmedo y su cabello dejaba caer agua aunque parecía que el hecho no le molestaba. Sus manos aferraban el cubo de rubik armado y mantenía la vista fija hacia la lluvia. Sus deportivas blancas estaban mojadas y tenían manchas de barro y césped. Linda suspiró, si seguía lloviendo así Roger los reuniría para regresar al orfanato en autobús en cualquier momento pero aun así prefirió quedarse ahí con él por un poco mas de tiempo, disfrutando el poder compartir un momento con él. Miro sus zapatillas zarpeadas de agua y un poco de barro, al menos estaban más secas que las de Near.

- Deberíamos ir con el resto, Roger ya debe haber organizado el regreso al orfanato – le escuchó decir, sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña

- Eh... si, claro – y tras decirlo comenzaron a caminar hasta visualizar el lugar donde el resto se encontraba

- Near, Linda – les llamó el director del orfanato en cuanto les vio – que bueno, creí que ya los había perdido – comentó con alivio

Algunos cuantos rumoreos se dejaron escuchar pero la voz de Mello burlándose de la "pareja" se escuchó mas fuerte lo cual molestó, a la vez que sonrojó, a la castaña. Después de unos momentos más todos se dirigieron hacia una parada de autobús para luego abordar el transporte y regresar al orfanato.

Para cuando llegaron la lluvia seguía constante y los pocos que cargaron algo con que cubrirse pudieron llegar hasta el orfanato medio secos.

- Por favor, todos vayan a cambiarse de ropas antes que enfermen – indico el director del orfanato obteniendo asentimientos de algunos y escuetas respuesta de otros

Tras decirlo, todos subieron a sus habitaciones sin más. Linda llegó a su cuarto y rápidamente se aflojó la ropa algo húmeda y se quitó sus zapatos. Después de un baño y cambiarse completamente cepillo su cabello y luego se recostó en la cama.

Miró hacia la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer aun un poco más fuerte, el día había cambiado bastante rápido pero aun así no estuvo tan mal. Recordó al albino que mojado de pies a cabeza observaba la lluvia a su lado y sonrió. Ahora que recordaba, él si se había bañado literalmente en la lluvia. Se levantó decidida a ir a verlo para saber si no se había resfriado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminó por los pasillos solitarios pues al parecer todos preferían estar en sus habitaciones o quizás en la sala principal o tal vez el comedor después de todo ya habían pasado horas desde que volvieran y la noche había caído.

Llegó hasta la habitación del albino y por un momento no supo si tocar o no. Armándose de valor tocó, esperando una respuesta pero no escuchó nada. Volvió a tocar un poco extrañada aunque pensando que tal vez él no estaba pero antes que pudiera decidir bajar y buscarlo la puerta se abrió.

- Linda – mencionó con un tono dudoso aunque su voz sonaba un poco débil

- Near, ¿estás bien? – pregunto en cuanto lo vio

El albino llevaba su ropa blanca habitual pero lucia bastante mal. Aunque su expresión seguía inmutable como siempre podía distinguir cierta respiración un poco pesada además de un sonrojo leve instalado en sus mejillas y aunque él afirmó un "estoy bien" ella no le creyó una palabra.

- Seguro que estas bien – volvió a cuestionar notando como el chico parecía estar de pie a duras penas

- Si – afirmó por segunda vez pero antes que pudiera decir más Linda colocó una mano en su frente notando lo caliente que estaba

- Pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre – se preocupó y sin muchas ceremonias entró en la habitación

Near no tuvo tiempo de objetar cuando ella prácticamente lo arrastró desde la puerta hasta la cama. Sus sentidos estaban un poco adormecidos y su equilibrio era escaso por lo que casi trastabillando había abierto cuando tocaron y no esperó que fuera ella quien estaría del otro lado.

En cuanto estuvo sentado en la cama él la miró a los ojos. Se mostraba preocupada por su estado pero trataba de mostrarse normal.

- ¿Has tomado algo para la fiebre? – preguntó la chica quien volvió a colocar su mano sobre la frente de Near

- No – contestó y desvió la mirada

- ¿Hace cuánto esta así? – preguntó de nuevo

- Unas horas – respondió con simpleza aunque sentirá más vértigo por cada momento así como el dolor y la fiebre le molestaba

- ¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería? – cuestionó aun más preocupada, que descuidara su salud así era demasiado para ella

Near no la miró ni le contestó. La verdad es que después de llegar y cambiarse, luego de tomar un pequeño baño caliente, no se había sentido nada mal aunque luego de unas horas el malestar le comenzó a afectar. Comenzó a sentirse caliente y empezó a sentirse mareado, luego entró el dolor de cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta prefirió quedarse en su habitación a ir trastabillando por todo el orfanato hasta dar con la enfermería.

Ante la evasiva y el silencio de Near, Linda suspiró. Por lo que notaba la fiebre no era lo único que lo molestaba.

- De acuerdo... habrá que hacer algo – murmuró y antes que Near preguntara Linda le puso la mano en el hombro, obligándolo a recostarse en la cama

- Linda – le nombro quedamente ante la acción

- Es mejor que te mantengas ahí – le dijo con una sonrisa para luego girar hacia los lados buscando algo

Sobre una mesa estaba un pañuelo el cual tomó para luego ir al baño y regresar con el pañuelo mojado. Lo colocó en su frente haciéndolo sentir un poco fresco en contraste al calor de su piel.

- Será mejor que no te levantes – indicó tras colocarle el pañuelo – iré a buscar un poco de medicamento pero antes quiero saber si tienes algún otro malestar – inquirió con tono tranquilo y dulce

- Solo estoy mareado... y me duele un poco la cabeza – contestó no sin cierta duda al inicio puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones de alguien diferente de la enfermera o alguno de los que trabajaban en el orfanato... las atenciones de Linda eran diferentes y le hacían sentir un poco raro

- De acuerdo. No te levantes, volveré luego – le dijo para después salir dejando a Near solo en la habitación

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Linda salió y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Estaba preocupada por Near por lo que se apresuró en bajar. Obvió a las personas que encontró y continúo su camino hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Entró y tras explicarle a la mujer que estaba dentro, esta saco medicamentos para contrarrestar los síntomas.

- Te sugiero que antes de tomarlos le des algo de comer – indicó la mujer mientras etiquetaba los medicamentos – por lo que dices dudo que haya comido algo – la miró al tiempo que le sonreía y le entregaba la medicina – por la mañana debe venir para revisión, de acuerdo

- Está bien. Muchas gracias – le dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista a lo cual la enfermera sonrió

Fue en dirección del comedor y tras unas pocas explicaciones una de las cocineras se ofreció a prepararle algo para comer. Se despidió y salió con una bandeja en dirección a la habitación de Near. Una vez llegó hasta su destino abrió como pudo y una vez dentro observó como el albino parecía dormir puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Near? – le llamó tras dejar la bandeja en una mesa

El albino abrió los ojos ante su llamado, sabia quien era desde que entró pero no había querido abrir los ojos debido a los malestares. Linda le quitó el pañuelo que ahora estaba caliente a comparación como se lo había dejado al principio mientras el albino se incorporaba.

- Te traje algo de comer – le dijo tranquila – la enfermera dice que comas algo antes de tomar los medicamentos – explicó al notar que le miraba un tanto interrogante lo cal logró ponerla nerviosa

- Bien – fue lo único que dijo en un ligero murmullo

Linda le pasó un plato con comida y una taza de chocolate ya que la cocinera no solo le había dado comida para él sino también para ella que siquiera recordaba que no había bajado a cenar. El albino en silencio comenzó a comer mientras Linda, tomando asiento en una silla cerca del escritorio, hacia lo mismo.

La chica castaña se sentía dichosa de estar con él, compartiendo el mismo espacio mientras comían pues usualmente Near siempre se sentaba solo y alejado en el comedor. Por su parte Near se sentía extraño, más que la fiebre y los otros malestares, la presencia de Linda era... inquietante y tranquilizadora a la vez.

Ella siempre estaba al pendiente, era alguien bastante llevadera, muy vivaz que se relacionaba con todos sin problemas... incluso con él. Si de algo estaba seguro es que ella parecía prestarle más atención que al resto, no era ajeno al hecho que ella parecía quererlo de otra manera diferente de la amistad y le era extraño el hecho pues que recordara jamás le había dado motivos para ello... aun así, y con el paso del tiempo, empezaba a sentirse bien a su lado. Era una rara sensación la que lo embargaba pero prefería obviar la situación y seguir como siempre, además que si algo pasaba entre ellos seguro que Mello pasaría fastidiándolo durante un tiempo. Podía ser tranquilo y mantener en orden sus emociones pero no olvidaba que era humano por lo tanto prefería mantener las situaciones sin variaciones que pudieran afectar su ser.

El silencio se volvía un tanto ensordecedor. Linda lo miraba de vez en vez sin saber si hablar o callar. Se miraba tan tranquilo con la única variante del ligero rubor producto de la fiebre y su mal semblante. Suspiró para sí, la verdad es que aunque hablara no sabría que decir y contando con la elocuencia de Near era un caso perdido intentarlo.

Terminaron de comer envueltos en el silencio y tras que Linda le dio los medicamentos, y ante la sugerencia que se recostara, el albino ahora yacía en la cama mientras la castaña recogía lo demás para ir a dejarlo a la cocina.

- Iré a dejar esto ya – anuncio mientras tomaba la bandeja en sus manos – lo mejor es que me vaya para que puedas descansar – anunció aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo pero sabía que no podía quedarse

El chico por su parte le miró pero no dijo nada por lo que la castaña, resignándose, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse... después de todo ya no tenía más que hacer ahí

- Linda – su llamado la detuvo justo cuando abría la puerta por lo que giró la cabeza hacia él

El chico dudó después de nombrarla. Sería la fiebre tal vez o alguna cosa de la que no estaba seguro pero no quería que ella se fuera. Era contradictorio y muy raro para él sus pensamientos pero tras darse cuenta que estaba dejando pasar mucho tiempo sin decir nada se decidió por hablar de una vez.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Volverás? – inquirió desviando su mirada, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su ser

- Eh – Linda no se esperaba eso, tal vez un "Gracias" o tal vez un "Que descanses" o lo que sea menos aquella interrogante – si – afirmo con una sonrisa cuando salió de la impresión inicial – volveré luego de ir a dejar esto – indicó mostrando la bandeja con los platos sucios

Vio como Near la miraba y tras darle una sonrisa salió de ahí. Near se quedó observando la puerta por varios segundos hasta que desvió su atención a otro lado. Un impulso, eso era lo que había dejado que se expresara en aquella palabra y aun cuando no era alguien de impulsos no se arrepentía pero si le era raro.

- Tal vez sea la fiebre – pensó para sí aunque no termino de creerse sus propios pensamientos

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Linda volvió a subir hacia el dormitorio de Near sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y sus emociones bailaban dentro de sí. Se sentía feliz de poder esta con Near y el simple hecho que le haya preguntado si volvería le había hecho latir el corazón.

Quizás era la fiebre o tal vez en verdad quería que ella volviera pero el hecho era que pasaría un poco mas con él y eso la alegraba. Además, si estaba con él también podía estar al pendiente de su salud y no estarse preguntando durante toda la noche como estaría.

Una vez enfrente de su puerta dio un suspiro y tomo la perilla, entrando tranquilamente. Apenas vio la cama vacía se sorprendió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para que sus preocupaciones se volvieran palabras cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y el albino, aun con las mejillas plagadas de rosa y un aspecto general de estar a punto de caer rendido al suelo, le dirigió la mirada a la chica.

- Near – Linda se aproximó a él, se notaba que el chico apenas se mantenía de pie por lo que no dudo un segundo en ir hacia él y ayudarlo

El albino no dijo nada, no porque no tuviera algo que decirle, sino porque a pesar de los medicamentos la fiebre y el vértigo seguían presentes por lo que protestar ante la ayuda era ridículo.

La chica lo llevó hasta la cama y una vez sentado en esta se sintió aliviada, aunque también el simple hecho de tocarlo le generaba sentirse nerviosa pues no era común el contacto entre ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió ocultando los nervios

- Un poco – respondió tranquilo y sin mirarla pues su vista estaba fija en las manos de la castaña que aun lo sostenía de un brazo

Al darse cuenta de lo que miraba el albino la chica se sonrojó y lo soltó casi de inmediato, logrando que los ojos oscuros del chico se dirigieran a ella.

- Perdón – se disculpó, aun cuando su disculpa no tenía relevancia a opinión del albino- eh... ¿cómo te sienta la medicina? – inquirió tratando de deshacerse de los nervios que sentía ante aquella mirada del chico

- Bien – contestó tras un breve silencio en el que la chica pensó que se quedaría callado

- Deberías acostarte – sugirió sin mirarlo de frente

Near no dijo nada e hizo lo que le pedía. Una vez acostado Linda jaló la sabana para cubrirlo y después suspiró internamente antes de colocar su mano en la frente del chico que le miraba con tranquilidad aunque algo soñoliento

- Aun tienes fiebre – susurró por lo bajo para después levantar la mirada buscando algo y al hallarlo se dirigió hacia el objeto – creo que lo mejor es que te ponga de nuevo el pañuelo húmedo para bajar la temperatura – le dijo al ver que la observaba y tras su explicación fue al baño y volvió con el pañuelo humedecido para después colocarlo en la frente del chico.

El contraste con algo frio le estremeció un poco a la vez que le alivió. Cerró los ojos un tanto adormecido por los medicamentos y los vértigos que aun le afectaban. Sintió que caía en el sueño y la presencia de la chica le generaba tranquilidad de una manera inexplicable.

La castaña por su parte sonrió con cariño, Near era tan lindo a sus ojos, era el chico del que se había enamorado y en ese momento se sentía feliz de cuidarlo, de estar a su lado. Al verlo tan relajado, tan indefenso, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero no se atrevía. Cuando notó el acompasado respirar del chico sonrió con ternura, al parecer había sucumbido al sueño.

- Near – le llamo pero el chico no contestó y siguió respirando tranquilo, con el rubor ocasionado por la fiebre adornando sus pálidas mejillas

Linda se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedó observándolo. Se le miraba tan diferente a como se mostraba ante el resto. No supo cuanto tiempo lo estuvo observando pero tampoco importaba demasiado.

Guiada por sus sentimientos la chica acerco su mano hasta su mejilla la cual toco con la punta de sus dedos como si estuviese tocando porcelana. En comparación con sus dedos algo fríos, la mejilla del chico se sentía caliente. Acaricio brevemente su rostro con la punta de los dedos para luego colocar su mano sobre la mejilla del chico. El corazón de Linda palpitaba fuerte y sus sentimientos se hacían presentes. Cuando exhaló se sobresaltó pero al ver que no despertaba se alivio, lo último que quería era que pensara que se aprovechaba de la situación... aun así sus sentimientos le jugaban en contra.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de él, jamás lo había visto de la manera en que se encontraba en ese momento. Se inclinó hacia él hasta que estuvo muy cerca de su rostro. Sentía su respirar y no fue sino hasta ese momento que los nervios la dominaron haciéndola sonrojar.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – se preguntó como si se auto-reprochara semejante atrevimiento

Apartó la mano de la mejilla del albino, apoyándose con ambas manos para no caerle encima. Su sonrojo no se desvaneció, se estaba viendo a sí misma como una aprovechada acosadora pero a pesar de su reproche no se apartaba de él.

_- Vamos Linda, no tendrás nunca una oportunidad así que aprovéchala una vez en la vida _– se decía mentalmente

Miró al albino que permanecía ignorante de lo que hacia ella. Solo uno, solo una vez, se repetía y dejándose llevar terminó la distancia colocando sus labios sobre los de emociones bailaron en su interior como si fuesen miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, aun cuando no recibía una respuesta no importaba. Movió un poco sus labios besando los del chico que había atrapado su corazón y se sintió dichosa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entre la bruma del sueño y la inconsciencia el chico reaccionó despertando un poco sus sentidos. Había sentido algo agradable en su rostro y después sintió algo sobre su boca. Sentía como "eso" se movía haciéndolo sentir un poco extraño aunque agradable y reaccionando lentamente, comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el rostro de su "cuidadora" sobre el suyo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no saber que había despertado. No necesitó mucho para comprender que era lo que estaba sellando sus labios y aunque pudo simplemente hacerle saber que estaba despierto no lo hizo. Una sensación sumamente agradable y rara lo recorrió entero y en un impulso impropio el chico movió sus labios ligeramente despertando a la castaña al sentir respuesta de su parte.

Linda abrió de golpe los ojos encontrándose con los del chico, rompió bruscamente el beso pero fue incapaz de moverse. Se sentía nerviosa, quería huir o desaparecer al ser descubierta pero fue incapaz de siquiera levantarse y alejarse del chico a quien veía a escasa distancia y para rematar él la veía directamente a los ojos logrando con ello que su sonrojo fuera en aumento.

- N-Near – mencionó quedamente

Near la miraba fijamente, con ese rostro estoico suyo. Analizaba la situación y se analizaba a si mismo. Una parte de él se sentía insatisfecha por la abrupta separación la otra simplemente quería respuestas a una invasión de su espacio personal.

- Linda – la nombró, ni siquiera sabía que decir... el accionar de ella fue sorpresivo para él y la verdad quería creer que era la fiebre la que le hacía estragos puesto que al tenerla tan cerca y privado de aquella sensación tan... agradable no hacía sino mirarla y bajar su mirada hacia los labios de la chica

- Pe-perdón – se disculpó – perdón, me tengo que ir – y diciéndolo se levantó completamente dispuesta a irse de no ser porque Near le había agarrado la muñeca derecha logrando sobresaltarla y acelerarle el pulso debido a los nervios

¿Por qué la detenía? No lo sabía, además de querer respuesta el detener su huida era un impulso por evitar que se fuera. Ella no volteó pero tampoco dijo nada y Near estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que simplemente se quedó quieto, sosteniendo a Linda y sintiendo algo agradable al tomarla.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Linda? – cuando por fin decidió hablar hizo la pregunta que más le rondaba en su mente

- Yo – Linda tragó grueso, no sabía que decirle y se negaba a mirarle porque sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas para ella – perdona... no debí... yo – no pudo decir nada más y tras sus palabras se instaló el silencio lo cual de cierto modo le hacía sentir atrapada

- Linda – le llamó después de un tiempo considerable de silencio, un vértigo le azotó pero trató de mantenerse estable

Pero aun cuando Near trataba de ignorar los malestares no se dio cuenta que había apretado la muñeca de Linda quien volteó ante la acción observando como el chico parecía querer desplomarse.

- Near – olvidando todo se acercó a él de nuevo, sentándose en la cama y tomándolo de los hombros tras que él la soltó – te sientes bien – inquirió preocupada a lo que el chico le miró a los ojos

De nuevo estaban cerca. Se sentía un poco desorientado pero a pesar de todo, al tenerla así de cerca, no hizo sino sentir una extraña sensación en su interior. Linda le miraba a los ojos, se notaba preocupada. Sin pensarlo mucho, y quizás luego le echaría la culpa a su resfriado, en especial a la fiebre, levantó su mano hasta ponerla sobre una de las de Linda.

La chica se sobresaltó con la acción, de un momento a otro creyó ver algo distinto en la mirada de Near pero no sabía que era con exactitud. Su mano sobre la suya parecía transmitirle que estaba bien. ¿Qué fue? No lo supo pero cuando iba a preguntarle qué sucedía él se acercó a ella quedando realmente "muy cerca". Su respiración se agito de un momento a otro y aquella mirada en Near parecía atraerla. ¿Cómo pasó? No sabía ni le importaba... de lo único que fue consiente fue de los labios de Near sobre los suyos.

Un beso... ¿Cómo o por qué? No sabía responderlo pero antes de darse cuenta ya había terminado la distancia y presionaba sus labios con los de ella aunque la sorpresa les hizo estarse estáticos con los labios juntos. Al menos así fue hasta que Linda movió ligeramente la boca haciendo que aquella sensación que le invadía se incrementara.

Apenas y pudieron rozar sus labios un instante mas para luego separarse. Linda estaba atónita con lo sucedido y Near le miraba con curiosidad y algo que no sabía definir.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró ella aun sin creerse lo que había pasado

- Tú me robaste uno también – y sin que pudiera creerlo el chico esbozo una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa

- Near – el sonrojo que adornó el rostro de Linda fue inevitable y casi se sintió desmayar... si estaba soñando mataría a quien la despertara pero se convenció que no soñaba cuando él con palabras que casi no escuchó le dijo que lo mejor era quedarse porque si la veían a esas horas fuera de los dormitorios se ganaría un castigo y ella sin salir del todo de su perplejidad simplemente asintió

Al final ni sabia ¿cómo? Pero terminó quedándose ahí y aunque no aclararon o hablaron sobre lo sucedido eso no quitó que sonriera, aun sonrojada, con ternura y le viera con todo el amor que le tenia... tal vez al día siguiente las cosas serian como antes, tal vez era solo la fiebre pero aun así iba a disfrutar ese momento y a atesorarlo en su corazón y mente.

Near por su parte aunque justificó su acción de manera impropia o vana no se arrepintió aunque si se sintió fuera de lugar. Tenerla cerca le confundía, le tranquilizaba, y aunque luego de esa acción muy impropia de él se quedaron en silencio, sin hablar de ello, no le desagradó... tal vez sus palabras y sus acciones se veían influenciadas por la fiebre aun así no sentía desagradable lo sucedido.

Al final enfermarse no había sido tan malo si contaba con sus cuidados porque sabía que no había nadie que pudiese atenderlo mejor que ella y pese al desliz, el saber que ella estaría ahí esa noche le generaba tranquilidad.

Por la mente de ambos lo único que pudieron pensar es que tal vez el que él se enfermara les había dado un momento extraño aunque único... porque Near no se arrepentía de lo pasado aunque prefería callarlo porque discutirlo generaría demasiados cambios que no quería contemplar... al menos no ahora... pero ese momento le daba muchas esperanzas a la chica que con una sonrisa se quedó dormida a un lado del albino luego de varias horas en silencio. Al menos dormiría feliz al igual que él, a pesar de no saberlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno... este fic está siendo finalizado a las 12:50 AM

Tenía un tiempo que lo tenía escrito en papel y no es sino hasta hoy que lo subo y espero que les guste... tal vez el final me haya quedado raro y no aclare nada sobre el suceso pero la idea original es dejarlo ahí... navegando en posibilidades, ideas no dichas y un ambiente de incertidumbre.

En serio, espero que les haya gustado ^_^

Y este fic lo dedico a las chicas del grupo NeLi ^_^ y a todos los que siguen mis historias

Nos vemos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
